


Charles有个小秘密

by lzy0111



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzy0111/pseuds/lzy0111





	Charles有个小秘密

Charles有个小秘密。

作为牛津大学最年轻的教授，拥有三个博士学位的Charles，无疑是高端人士的代表。但他有个似乎不那么高端的爱好，他喜欢——脱衣舞。

每个周六的晚上，Charles都会定期来到LIQE酒吧——由他的好友Loki开的酒吧做一个小时的脱衣舞娘。

又是一个周末，Charles结束了今天的课程，赶往了Loki的酒吧。

Erik有个小秘密。

他喜欢他的同事，那个来自苏格兰的小个子男人、蓝眼睛的生物学教授已经很久了。某些人表面上是个冷酷严肃不苟言笑的物理学教授，内心却是个小鹿快撞破了天际还不敢和心上人表白的怂货。在经历无数次的挣扎与放弃后，Erik终于鼓足了勇气:他准备下周去向Charles表白！不过在这之前，他得去喝两杯缓解一下心底的压力。

Erik路过了一家新开的酒吧，望着冒着荧荧绿光的LIQE四个字母，抬脚走了进去。

不大的酒吧，中间有一小块圆形台子，周围的桌子旁已坐满了不少人。

“一杯威士忌，加冰。”Erik在晋升的几个位置中选择了坐在吧台旁。调酒师是个绿眼睛黑长发的高瘦男人，银白色的调酒杯在他修长的指尖翻飞。听到了他的声音，男人停下了手中的动作，一杯酒被推过来。

“今天是有什么节目吗？”Erik望着骚动的人群。

“新面孔，第一次来？”

Erik轻轻点一下头。

“那你可是来巧了，今天可是每周一次的Charlie的脱衣舞表演。”

不知怎的，听到Charlie这个名字，Erik脑海划过了Charles那双蓝眼睛。他不禁有些失笑，一位脱衣舞者怎么可能和Charles扯上关系，看来他最近想的Charles的确有点多。

21点钟，舞台的灯光亮起，一位蒙着面的男人出现在中央。

不佳的座位，导致Erik只能看到男人的背面。随着男人的舞姿，他身上的衣服越来越少，在舞台上的男人仅剩下一条内裤后，Erik看见男人的眼睛——那是Charles的、那双如图泛着星光的蓝眼睛。

台上的男人，或者说Charles，似乎也望见了他，匆匆一个鞠躬后奔向了后台。

Erik穿过嘈杂的人群跟了上去。

刚刚还赤裸的男人身上已经披上了一件白色长衫，当Erik看见他的时候，他刚系上了第一颗扣子。

“Xavier教授，真巧啊。”

有什么比看到自己的梦中情人在自己面前跳脱衣舞更让人兴奋呢。

Erik亦步亦趋，跟随在Charles后退的步伐，终于将Charles逼进了墙壁与自己的身躯之间，昏暗的灯光从头顶照下，在Charles的脸上投出一小片阴影，而嫣红的嘴唇以及温润的蓝眼睛仍旧闪着光彩。

Charles见此形式，手指勾上了眼前男人的领带“Lensherr教授，您不会吧这件事说出去吧。”Erik望着近在咫尺的心心念念的蓝眼睛，滚动了一下喉结。“我可以不说出去，但是有什么好处呢。” Charles勾起唇角，贴着男人的耳垂“你等下就知道了。”耳边轻轻的吐息，让Erik感到仿佛有一股热流直往他的下体冲去。

Charles拽着男人的领带走进了空无一人的化妆间，待男人进来后就压着门板吻上了男人的唇。 Erik反客为主，一个转身将Charles抵在了墙上，顺手反锁了化妆间的门。

在经历了两个人深入的交换了彼此唾液的行为之后，Erik不满足于嘴上的动作，手朝着Charles的股缝间划去。感谢上帝，Charles的衣服让Erik顺利实现了所想。Charles也顺势一手只抱紧了男人的窄腰，在后背上如同弹奏乐章般滑动，另一只手开始了努力与男人腰间皮带奋斗的战争。

Erik舔过眼前男人的耳垂，又在锁骨间留下几个嫣红的印记，唇齿向男人胸前已经战栗的红点划去。Charles溢出一声娇嗔 又欲求不满的挺起胸向男人口中送去。

Erik还在不重不轻的啃咬男人的乳头时，Charles的手终于解开了皮带，探进了男人两腿之间。男人的阴茎已经挺立，叫嚣着吐出前液，在内裤上润出一片黑色的污渍，Charles拔下了这块碍事的黑色布料，将男人的阴茎在手中撸动几下后，跪下来望着这个紫红色的巨物。下一秒他用舌尖划过了男人的顶端，轻舔几下后，便用红唇将男人的巨物包裹进来

Erik还沉浸在Charles舌尖划过的快感之中，没来得及思考，下一秒就觉得自己被包裹进了一片极乐天堂。Charles在口腔又湿又热，如同一股暖流包围了他。他发出一声粗重的喘息，强忍住想要在男人口中抽插的冲动，手指插进了身下男人栗色的头发。

Charles在尝试吞吐几下后，终于忍着咽反射的不适，将男人的阴茎全部含入口中。Erik也似有所感，开始不慢不缓的抽插起来。

Charles用上了所有技巧来对付这个庞然大物，在口水将整个阴茎变得湿漉漉之后，Charles意犹未尽的在冠状区吮吸一口，放过了男人愈发膨胀的欲望。Erik差点伴随着Charles的吮吸释放出来。

Erik拉起Charles的身子，手指开始向后庭探去。

“那边，化妆台旁边的包里，有润滑剂。”

Erik闻言牵着Charles的手走到了化妆台前。Charles从一旁的包里摸出一个白色的小瓶递给了男人，屁股抵在了化妆台上。Erik急不可耐的从瓶中倒出液体，在手中搓热几下，便又向那心心念念的神秘洞穴探索。

第一根手指进入的很顺利，Charles被还有些冰凉的液体刺激收缩一下后又渐渐放松开来。Erik顺势插入了第二根、第三根。在意识到Charles已经神情恍惚的开始在他的手指上晃动身躯时，Erik抽出了手，扶着已经蓄势待发的下体朝Charles的小穴深入。

Erik刚刚进入一个头，便感到非人的紧致包裹着他，虽然已经有了手指的开拓，但还是有些不够，Charles在Erik进入的瞬间便发出了一声娇吟，Erik如同听到催情剂般不受理智的便将阴茎捅进去了一大半。

“慢……慢一点”

Charles的头无力的靠在Erik肩膀上，Erik闻言停下了身下的动作，吻上了Charles微张的红唇，手也不甘示弱的抚摸起Charles挺立的乳尖。

Charles适应了身体里的巨物，脚跟不重不轻的划过Erik的后腰，唇齿在Erik颈边细细啃咬，Erik明白了这是Charles的暗示，一个用力，便尽数操进了Charles体内。

在轻轻抽插几次后，Erik戳中了某个点，Charles便顺势非常一声高亢的呻吟，Erik明白了这是Charles的敏感点，开始大开大合的朝着一个位置进发。

“Lensherr!”Charles动情般发出一声惊呼。

“叫我Erik，Charles。”

伴随着甬道的一收一缩，Erik全部抽出又尽身没入，穴口翻出一片淫迷的红色，Charles的身体也透着通红。

冰凉的触感从Charles光裸的后背传来，他正严分贴合靠着化妆台的镜片。随着快感的不断传来，Erik也如同失去理智的野兽，伴随着Charles逐渐爬升的呻吟，没有什么九浅一深的技巧，每一下都是又重又深，每一下都朝着同一个目标，身上的男人宛如一个上紧了发条的机器，不知疲倦的将身下的男人钉的更深。

一边享受着身上男人带来的快感，一边用手撸动自己的Charles，在身上男人又一次狠狠顶入敏感点后，终于将自己释放出来，白灼染在两个人腰间。

高潮后的Charles后庭又收紧了几分，Erik随着Charles的收缩挺进几下后，也顺势射在了Charles股间。

Erik已经疲软的阴茎仍然埋在Charles体内，意犹未尽的抱住眼前人的身体。

“Charles”

“嗯？”

“做我男朋友吧”

“好”

然后他们又干了个爽(才不是)


End file.
